tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot (Miss Teleport)
Pilot is the first episode of Miss Teleport. Synopsis Victoria Dawson and her colleagues encounter a criminal which has killed his two children. With her new partner, Savannah Land, she has to stop this criminal before he kills more people. Meanwhile Timothy lost his lover. Plot In the city of Crystal City, Victoria Dawson is sitting at her desk. She is reading about a case she just closed. "Bank Robber of $100.000 dollar has been bringed to justice" It says. On that moment, Charlie Rhine, one of Victoria's colleagues, walks inside. "I have another case for you" Charlie says and he throws it on her table. "Father of two children kill his children and goes away." It says. "Wow interesting case" Victoria says to Charlie, which is making some coffee. I will talk with his wife. "Her name is Joy Clay." Charlie says. Victoria goes to their house. She knocks on the door. Joy Clay opens the door. "Hi I am detective Dawson, I am the detective which has your case" Victoria says. "Okay allright" Joy says and she lets her in. "I have to ask you some questions" Victoria says while they go sitting on a bench. "What was your husband's relation with your childs?" Victoria says. "Old Husband" Joy says. "Okay, old husband" Victoria says. "They were always so happy with each other, I can't believe why he killed them" Joy says and she starts crying. "Okay, and he never harmed them?" Victoria says. "No! I wasn't my husband, it was something else" Joy says while she starts crying more. Some questions later, Victoria closes the door and steps back in her car. She is thinking about what she said. "It was something else" Something else what? an alien?, a robot? or a vampire? "You are starting becoming crazy Dawson" Victoria says in her head. She rides away, back to their office. Some minutes later she arrives back at the office. When she walks inside she sees there is new desk in her office. "Victoria" Victoria hears something yelling behind her. She turns around and sees Charlie with a girl she doesn't know. "Victoria, I would introduce you to your new partner" Charlie says. "Miss Land, this is Victoria Dawson, Miss Dawson this is Savannah Land" Charlie says. "Nice to meet you" Savannah says to Victoria. "Likewise" Victoria says. Charlie walks away and let them meet each other. "So what is the case I will help you with?" Savannah asks. "It is about a case with a father that killed his two children." Victoria says. "That sounds difficult" Savannah says. "It is, I talked to his wife, and she said something very strange to me" Victoria says. "What did she say?" Savannah says. "She said that it wasn't her husband, it was just something totally else." Victoria says. "I have thought about it, and I started to become mad." After work, Victoria goes back to her home. She sees she has a visitor, it is her brother, Timothy. "Hey" Victoria says to Timothy. "Good to see you" Timothy says while he is walking inside. "How is it at work?" Timothy says. "Good, today I have met my new partner" Victoria says. "Great, how is he" Timothy says. "It is a she." Victoria says. "Really?" Timothy says. "Yes, she looks nice" Victoria says: "And how is it with you?" "Not so good, Emily broke up with me" Timothy says. "Why did she do that?" Victoria says. "It is because, she accused me of straying, but I didn't do anything wrong, I only talked with someone of my work." "That's stupid" Victoria says. The next day, Victoria goes back to her work. On the way to it, she sees something strange. Later, it all becomes clear. It is James Clay, the man who killed his two children. He stabbed a random man and ran away. "I have to follow him" Victoria says and she goes with his car following him. He runs inside two streets further, goes through two buildings and runs inside a parking car. She rides inside the parking car. She sees him going inside a door. I have to call Savannah. "I have found him" Victoria says. "Really, where are you?" Savannah says. "I am in a parking car at King Road" Victoria says. "I will come as fast as possible" Savannah says and she hangs up. Victoria goes inside the door and walks the steps downstairs. She walks faster and comes closer to him. He doesn't see her yet. They run further, inside some doors and halls further, until he stops. She has to hide herself. He walks slowly further and goes inside somewhere. When she is sure he is gone, she walks also inside. It is a secret base. She doesn't see him anymore. "How strange this is just here, under the city." Victoria says soft. She sees some pictures of the two children and of his wife. But on that moment he stands behind him. "You were not supposed to come here" James Clay says. "I will help you, I know there is something wrong with you." Victoria says. "The only reason you came here is because you are going to kill me" James says and he starts attacking her. He hits her, but she tries to throw him on the ground. He throws her away, but then he runs back to him and she throws him hard on the ground. The half of his head is broken. Victoria is shocked about what she sees. "Joy was right, you are something else" Victoria says. "And now you are going to die" James says. He stand up and wants to kick her in her head. But she stands up but on then he hits her away. He closes her up. But it is an old cage and she destroys the door. The door is slam open and she attacks him again. But he picks her up and throws her on a table. Some device breaks. "No no what the hell have you done?" James says. "You did this, not me" Victoria says. "I have to go away here." James says and she hits her in her head. She falls unconscious. He runs away. A toxic starts to come out of the device. Half an hour later, Savannah walks inside the base. "Victoria" Savannah yells and she wakes her up. "We have to go away here" Savannah says. She steps on but then everything turns black. No idea how much later it is, Victoria wakes up in a hospital. When she opens her eyes, she sees nurse Johnson. "Hi Victoria" Emma says. "What happened, why am I in a hospital?" Victoria says. Your parents and brother are here to see you. On that moment her mum, dad and brother walk inside. "Hey honey" Nicole Dawson says. "We were so scared that something bad happened" Patrick Dawson. "I knew she would be allright" Timothy says sarcastic. "Your partner is the hero, she found you" Nicole says. "Savannah? I can remember her, but everything after that I forgot" Victoria says. "Savannah can tell you the best about it" Patrick says. Savannah comes later also in the hospital and explains everything. "You have been exposed to some unknown toxic, the doctors don't see anything weird in your body, but maybe later it will come" Savannah says. Later at the night, her parents and brother are gone. Only Savannah is still with her. "There is something else we have to tell you" Savannah says. "We have found another person inside that base." "Who?" Victoria says. "He is lying there, he is currently unconscious, the only thing he said is that his name is Jason Walker. " Savannah says. Victoria wants to walk to him, but then something strange happens. She has a glass of water in her hand but suddenly it falls on the ground. "Wait how?" Victoria says and then she sees her hand is gone. "My hand is disappeared!!" Victoria yells. "I will call a doctor" Savannah says. "Emma!" Savannah says. Emma hears it and runs as fast as possible to them. "I feel so cold in my hand" Victoria says soft. Then she totally disappears. Cast * Rhiannon Fish as Victoria Dawson/Miss Teleport * Tyler Posey as Jason Walker * Charlotte Best as Savannah Land * Lucy Fry as Jill Anderson * Tom Goodman-Hill as Charlie Rhine * John Michael Higgins as Mason Carter * Jack Reynor as Timothy Dawson Guest Stars * Julie Benz as Nicole Dawson (Special Guest Star) * Jon Hamm as Patrick Dawson (Special Guest Star) * Jonathan Aris as James Clay * Amy Acker as Joy Clay * Nathalie Kelley as Emma Johnson Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Episodes Category:First Episodes